Its Not Your Fault
by xxdeath-eaterxx
Summary: Harry thinks about that kiss that Hermione gave him after his fourth year. You'll have to read to find out the rest.
1. Remembering

It's Not Your fault Harry thinks about that kiss that Hermione gave him when they left the train station. I'm not telling ya anymore. You'll have to find out for yourself. **Alicia** DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW  
  
* Chapter 1: Remembering *  
  
Harry lied on his bed trying to forget what had happened that previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He felt so guilty for what happened even though he knew that it wasn't his fault for Ceddric Diggory's death. But he still felt so guilty for it.  
  
"Maybe it was my fault" Harry thought out loud. "Maybe if I hadn't told Ceddric to take the cup with me, he would still be alive". Harry was so confused. He couldn't think straight.  
  
Then he thought about his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. He remembered how they had helped him in every step of the way. And how they always tried to cheer him up when he was sad or mad at Professor Snape.  
  
Then, Harry started to cry. He remembered the time he saw Hermione in the infirmary while she was petrified. He remembered the time when he broke his arm and that stupid git Lockhart removed his bones. And then he remembered the time after the triwizard tournament at kings cross when they were returning home. And when Hermione had kissed him on the cheek. He could play that moment over and over in his head, but each time he did, he wondered if his feelings for Hermione were a bit stronger than he thought.  
  
"My god I'm in love with Hermione." Harry yelled. Then he just remembered that the Dursley's weren't awake and had the feeling that he just woke them.  
  
Before Harry could hide, his evil Uncle Vernon burst the door open and stomped towards Harry. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SCREAMING IN THE MORNING AND WAKIND US UP" Vernon bellowed at him. But before Harry could answer, his uncle had already advanced on him and had started to beat Harry. 


	2. Really Good News

It's Not Your fault  
  
Harry thinks about that kiss that Hermione gave him when they left the train station. I'm not telling ya anymore. You'll have to find out for yourself. **Alicia** DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW  
  
* Chapter 1: Remembering *  
  
Harry lied on his bed trying to forget what had happened that previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He felt so guilty for what happened even though he knew that it wasn't his fault for Ceddric Diggory's death. But he still felt so guilty for it.  
  
"Maybe it was my fault" Harry thought out loud. "Maybe if I hadn't told Ceddric to take the cup with me, he would still be alive". Harry was so confused. He couldn't think straight.  
  
Then he thought about his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. He remembered how they had helped him in every step of the way. And how they always tried to cheer him up when he was sad or mad at Professor Snape.  
  
Then, Harry started to cry. He remembered the time he saw Hermione in the infirmary while she was petrified. He remembered the time when he broke his arm and that stupid git Lockhart removed his bones. And then he remembered the time after the triwizard tournament at kings cross when they were returning home. And when Hermione had kissed him on the cheek. He could play that moment over and over in his head, but each time he did, he wondered if his feelings for Hermione were a bit stronger than he thought.  
  
"My god I'm in love with Hermione." Harry yelled. Then he just remembered that the Dursley's weren't awake and had the feeling that he just woke them.  
  
Before Harry could hide, his evil Uncle Vernon burst the door open and stomped towards Harry. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SCREAMING IN THE MORNING AND WAKIND US UP" Vernon bellowed at him. But before Harry could answer, his uncle had already advanced on him and had started to beat Harry. Harry tried to scream but he couldn't. He just let it happen. ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ (Yo, don't worry bout it. Itll get betta. Promise. Im a newby in fanfics so don't be mad at me **Alicia**) 


End file.
